


Goodbye

by onesquishedcat



Series: Love/Pain [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the prequel to All for You.

[Picture inspiration.](http://farm5.staticflickr.com/4069/4458388341_941abc0afd_z.jpg?zz=1)

 

 

The first thing he hears when he opens to the door is the yelling.

  
  
"I don't fucking care! I need it right now! I can be there in less than twenty minutes!"  
  


Jongup quietly toes off his shoes as he hears the other slam the phone down, grumbling angrily.  
  


There's the sound of shuffling, of things being cast aside and more cursing.  
  


Jongup has been smarter this time.  
  


He walks down the hall to stand in the doorway of their bedroom and feels his heart sink.  
  


It looks as though a bomb has gone off, and Himchan is just standing in the middle of it, tugging at his hair.  
  


"Himchan?"  
  


The dark-haired man looks up, and at once his expression softens, though it does nothing to hide the dark circles under his eyes, or the hollowness of his cheeks.  
  


"Hey baby. Do you..I mean, is there anyway I could borrow twenty bucks?"  
  


Jongup says nothing as he reaches down to pick up a fallen picture frame, a photo in it just under a year old. He traces the happy smiles on their faces as speaks.  
  


"What happened to the forty I gave you two days ago?"  
  


Himchan looks sheepish, but doesn't meet Jongup's eyes as he tries to flatten out the wrinkles in his shirt.  
  


"Well I..I spent it. I got lunch yesterday, and then I had to buy a present for my cousin.."  
  


_Liar._   
  


Jongup sighs as he walks around the taller man to sit on their bed, still holding the picture frame.  
  


"You told me you quit.."  
  


Himchan sighs exasperatedly, and moves to kneel in front of Jongup, hands on his knees. "I did. I did, really. But I just. Well. I thought I could go get us some dinner, or something."  
  


He glances at the photo of them, a picture of them smiling in the park last summer. Arms around each other, a blush on Jongup's cheeks as Himchan pressed his lips to them.  
  


It takes everything in Jongup not to break it with the grip he has on the wooden frame Himchan gave him for their first anniversary.  
  


"Himchan..I have no money.."  
  


The whine is expected, as are the hands on his face when he's pulled in for a quick kiss.  
  


"Come on, baby.. I just want to get us some Chinese for dinner. Maybe even some of those delicious egg rolls you love so much.."  
  


Jongup looks up at him, peering between his eyes. Himchan smiles, tilting his head, and Jongup sighs. "Alright.."  
  


Himchan tries not to grin as the other disappears into the kitchen, leaving the frame on the bed.  
  


Jongup wonders when his life has come to this. Pulling down the extra (empty) jar of protein shake from the cupboard, he pulls out a twenty from the small roll of bills and re-secures the lid just as Himchan appears, clad in a coat and comfortable jeans. He looks chipper as he accepts the money handed to him, and bends down to kiss the brunette soundly.  
  


"I'll be back soon~"  
  


_Liar._   
  


Jongup stares at the floor as the EMT pulls the white sheet over Himchan's lifeless body, and begins packing up his things. The police officer beside Jongup turns to him in professional manner, pen poised over a pad of paper not quite as white. "The coroner has determined the death to be that of cocaine-induced lung failure. Did you know Mr. Kim did drugs, Mr. Moon?"  
  


Jongup swallows hard, unable to take his eyes away from the spot where Himchan's face should be, now covered by the sheet.  
  


"Yeah."  
  


_Running through the park on a warm sunny day, laughing and trying not to trip._   
  


_Being pulled in for a picture before he can even react._   
  


_Falling into bed and moaning as hands run over hot, sweaty skin._   
  


_Waking up to soft kisses on cool autumn mornings, and seeing that beautiful smile._   
  


"I love you, Jongup."  
  


_Finding the first little bag in his coat pocket._   
  


"I love you, Jonguppie."  
  


_Watching him across the club snort lines over the table._   
  


"You're my everything, baby."  
  


_Finding the first needle  in the trashcan._   
  


"I love you, you know that?"  
  


_Coming home to find him convulsing on the floor._   
  


"B-Be strong, okay? I l-love you.."  
  


_Standing at his funeral, dressed in black. Holding back his tears as his family cries on the other side._   
  


Jongup breathes deep as he sits at the window, watching the rain pour under a dark grey sky.  
  


"Yeah. I knew."


End file.
